finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lenne
.]] Lenne (レン Len) is a popular songstress and summoner from the original Zanarkand and Shuyin’s lover in Final Fantasy X-2. Lenne is voiced in Japan by singer Koda Kumi for both speaking and singing, and in the English version, she is voiced by Cree Summer when speaking and by Jade Villalon when singing. Appearance Lenne is 19 years old, not counting the 1000 years after her death. Lenne has brown eyes and long, straight, brunette hair--streaked with a lighter brown-- reaching all the way down her back, with two sets of bead earrings on either side of her head framing her face. Her lips are adorned with a light shade of violet lipstick. Her dress, worn by Yuna as her Songtress Dressphere, is a blue top and black skirt combination with various frills. Brown knee-high boots and blue forearm adornments compliment the attire. Story and Lenne in Bevelle.]] Lenne's story is crucial to FFX-2's plot development. Despite having only 14 lines in total, she remains one of the most influential NPCs in FF history. Although her presence was felt throughout the game, her mysterious past leaves much for fans to ponder even today. Family love, a recurring theme in FFX, was not expanded further in FFX-2. As a result, all we know about Lenne is her heritage as a summoner, her fame as Zanarkand's most treasured songstress and her romantic bond with a certain Blitzball star of her time. She might only be 19 years old, but she was every bit the mature woman. As far as speculation goes, Lenne was perceived as a soft-spoken person in general until a devastating war brought out her will of steel hidden within. Lenne's dual career—songstress and summoner—is a defining characteristic of her role in FFX universe. While her songs entertained Spira's people at a time of peace, her summons were powerful weapons in an era of turmoil. In other words, Lenne was constantly expected to offer both spiritual and physical support to Spira in her short life. It is really something, then, for Lenne be portrayed as one of Final Fantasy's most gentle and understanding characters: not many people can react so well to extreme pressure, much less a 19-year-old by modern day standard. Lenne might be what we call a classical female archetype, but she's not your typical damsel in distress by the same margin: she actually saves the world twice instead of being saved. In a society of rapid development, whether it be Spira or our own, freedom of pace must be given to its people as they cope with new conditions of life before stability is achieved and eventually sustained. As much as people are encouraged to challenge status quo in a modern society, we still need individuals who are willing to keep old traditions in place for worldly balance. Lenne's character represents exactly that in FFX-2: happiness can be achieved both ways because all nations are built upon stones of the past. She is seen briefly during her song "1000 Words", when the power of the Songstress dressphere causes her spirit to be manifested and sing alongside Yuna, but in the original Japanese release, Yuna briefly turns into Lenne and sings instead of Yuna and Lenne being a duet. Eventually, she is revealed to have been dormant inside Yuna's dressphere and awakens to soothe Shuyin as they both fade away. While Shuyin looks unmistakeably similar to Tidus minus some minor changes in clothing-- as well as Shuyin's hair having a side part where Tidus hair is a part down the middle-- Lenne and Yuna are exactly the opposite, holding no physical similarities beyond the songstress outfit. Gallery File:LenneYuna.jpg|Lenne and Yuna. File:Shuyin and Lenne.jpg|Lenne and Shuyin. File:Amano Shuyin & Lenne.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. File:Lenne-concept.jpg|Concept art of Lenne. Trivia * Lenne bears a striking resemble to her Japanese voice actress, Koda Kumi. de:Lenne Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Non-Player Characters